Double Date/Script
Lee: "So this is tenth grade. Getting a year detention for a prank I didn't even commit. Then, finding out the real culprit, Radcircles, hypnotized my best friend Cam to look like the mastermind behind the whole thing! So, who set us up? Well the first time Cam was hypnotized was at my tenth birthday party." picture of the party is shown. "The other guests didn't tell anyone about the trigger words. And the hypnotist himself is awol. But there was one other person around that day." camera zooms in on the other person. "Biffy!" ---- Detentionaire ---- 3:43:17 PM Lee: "At 4:15, detention gets out. Problem is, I'm a long way from school right now. And what's going on is–well–it's sort of a game-changer." and Brandy are running through the halls of a building. Lee: "I don't get it. Why is he running? Does he know we're following him?" ducks into a conference room. Lee and Brandy follow. Once they enter, however, the door shuts behind them and Biffy walks towards them with a large, futuristic rifle cupped in his hands. Biffy: "Now I've got ya right where I want ya." Lee: nervous "Biffy?" ---- Earlier...7:33 AM and Holger arrive at school early and are greeted by happy admirers. Guy in Backwards Baseball Cap: "Cam!" Random Girl: offscreen "Hi Cam." Random Guy: offscreen "Aw, yeah, yo, wh-what's going on?" Camillio: "Whaddup my people! Ladies." Holger "Aw man being president is like super awesome bro!" Holger: "No. Everyone can smell your presidential powercake. And they all vant a piece of its many layers of moist sweetness! So Holger guard Mister President." Beth: up "Hey just so you know we're having our first student council meeting after school." notices the copious amounts of spittle flying out of Beth's mouth. Screaming, he throws himself into their path in order to protect his president. Holger: "Poison spray!" Lee: "Hey Cam!" mother has just pulled up. He gets out and jogs over. "Cam!" Holger: a barrier "State your business, citizen." Lee: unimpressed "Uh, I wanna tell Cam something?" Holger: out a notepad "Have you made ze appointment? Holger no see you in book." Camillio: "He still hasn't dropped his 'Protect the President' thing, and yeah, it's annoying! Whaddup my main ese?" Lee: "This. My tenth birthday party." holds up the picture. Camillio: "So? We know none of them little homeslices told anyone about the brainwashing words." Lee: "No, no, look who else was there!" points to a young Biffy staring through the window. Camillio: "Ah. Biffy? He was the one who used my brain as a piñata? For reals?" Lee: "Whoa, there he is." is walking into school. Lee calls out to him. "Biffy!" either doesn't hear Lee or ignores him, as Biffy just lets the door slam shut behind him. Lee runs after him. Short Boy: towards Cam and Holger "Um, Mister President?" Holger: "A legal contact! No vay." gasps, pulls out a bottle of syrup, and sprays it on the gorund. Short Boy: "I voted for–" slips on the syrup and goes flying. "AAAHOW!" Holger: "El Presidente no safe here. Holger cover body so no can be target, ja?" wraps himself around Cam. "Hmm. He. Ya." Camillio: Holger off "Seriously. Bro. You gotta stop. No more we're done here, finito, the end, game over. You gotta obsess over something else, okay?" walks by. Holger: her "Oh. Aye aye, el presidante. Holger have new, much prettier obsession." spots a strip of toilet paper stuck to Greta's shoe. "Yikes! Who's about to make the most dangerous fashion mistake! Holger save her." runs after Greta, intending to get rid of the toilet paper. Unfortunately, he runs facefirst into a guardrail on the steps and falls over, stunned. Inside the school, Lee looks around for Biffy. Not seeing him, he takes out his phone and places a call. Biffy's Answering Machine: "Hey." opens his mouth. "Yeah don't even bother." message tone plays. Lee: irritated "Biffy! Answer your phone!" Tina: by with Stepak "Oh hi Lee! That was a fun party the other day!" Lee: "Hey." Brandy: him "Leaping! Walk me to class, and carry my books." shoves a book into his hands. "Chop chop." Lee: "But I'm looking for–" Brandy: "C'mon!" drags Lee away. Tina: watching "There's only one thing I don't like about that girl: everything." Brandy: Lee "So. Aren't you gonna ask me about my day?" Lee: "It's morning. We just got here." Brandy: halting "When you say stuff like that, I know we need to work on this relationship." Lee: "What relationship is that exactly?" Brandy: a magazine out of her purse "Luckily for you, I've got the checklist to change all that." from a quiz "How well do you know your partner?" a hand over her eyes "What color are my eyes?" Lee: "I dunno. Bluegreown?" Brandy: angry "Ugh!" removes her hand. Lee: "Hey hold up. What color are my eyes?" puts his hand over his eyes. Brandy: "Dark brown, gold flecks. On a rainy day, there's a slight hazel tinge." Lee: surprised "There is?" Holger: up behind him "Most yesfinitely!" dives at Greta's shoe and snags the toilet paper. "Ooh-ja!" ---- is in lunch detention. Lee: "Biffy, it's me again. Seriously, why aren't you here? Call me!" him, Mrs. Rumplekittykat meows. Lee is shocked. The principal then throws the door open. Principal General Barrage: "Well, good day in the cornfields of yonder. Looks like it's lunch for one!" laughs. "Oh sweet laughter!" Lee: unamused "Have you, uh, seen Biffy?" Principal General Barrage: "Your convict friend? No. But I'm sure he'll make a guest appearance before the day is done." slams the door shut. ---- and Holger are sitting with the mathletes at lunch. Camillio: Holger "Behold my power! We can sit by the mathletes and suddenly make this area cool. Aw, being prez rocks!" Greta: up to Holger "Is this seat taken?" Holger: nervously "Schiffelloaf! It is now!" sits down next to him. Greta: "H-Holger, I-I was sort of wondering, wanna, dah, wanna, bah–" gulps and giggles nervously. Greta gulps, and Holger giggles nervously again. Before things can get any more awkward, however, Cam steps in. Camillio: impatient "Okay, wanna what already, spit it out before I barf! El Presidente is a very busy man." Greta: "Uh, go on a date? Like uh, tomorrow after school." shocked, spits out a sip of his drink that he was taking. Camillio: upon "Ughhh." Greta: "You pick the place." Holger: "Holger pick? Ja. Okay. Holger pick. Excuse me, one teensy tiny moment." leaves. Greta: confused "Huh?" walks into the hall, whistling happily, and steps directly into an open locker. He shuts the door behind him. Holger: and pounding on the door "OH NO! OH NO! OH, HOLGER NO KNOW WHERE TO GO! Oh, it's gonna be a disaster!" ---- Tina: the intercom "Would the following students report to Room 113b. Trevor Mars and Evan Dansby." Cam, and Holger are walking through the halls. Holger has with him a long list. Holger: "The moon? No air. The zoo? Too many monkeys. Oh no!" slams his head against a locker. "Holger not know vhere to go!" slams his head again. "Everything is kafloofashoop!" slumps against the locker. Lee: "What's up with Holger?" Camillio: "Holg's got a date with Greta tomorrow and he's freaking out." Lee: "Don't worry, you'll think of someBIFFY!" spots Biffy heading down an adjacent hallway. He chases after him. "Biff!" skids to a stop. Staring him in the eyes is his sourfaced mother. Mrs. Ping signals her son to be quiet and continues walking. Lee watches as Biffy walks into a scrawny kid with his nose buried in a book and passes the vice principal, who in an unusual moment of disinterest does not notice Biffy's accident. Lee: confused "She didn't bust him for that? Okay now I know something isn't right." begins to chase after Biffy again, but the bell rings and Lee gets caught in a vortex of students going to various classes. By the time the hallway clears, Biffy is gone. Lee: "Aw, man." ---- afternoon, there is a student council meeting. Principal General Barrage: annoyed "Where's the president? He's late." throws open the door and walks in. Camillio: "Yo, peeps! School can be cool. That's why it has the word cool in it. So let's do lots of cool stuff. You can handle the details on that right? Okay cool! El Presidente out!" turns around and heads for the door. The principal grabs him. Principal General Barrage: "Yew will sit yer butt down, so we can begin, Mister Mary Underpants!" Camillio: "But I'm school pre–" shoves him into the seat behind the main desk. "Awm. Okay. This is gonna totally suck isn't it." Principal General Barrage: "Alright." phone rings. Cam answers. Lee: "Cam, is Barrage in the meeting?" Camillio: "Oh hey, Mom." Lee: "Call me if he leaves." Camillio: "Okay. El Presidente has to go, Mom." hangs up. "Where were we? Blah blah blah something boring, right?" ---- is currently walking through the parking lot. Lee runs out a side door and spots him. Brandy: "Ah ha! Sneaking out again? Perfect." walks up to him. "I'll come along. Checklist time!" Lee: "No, later. I need to talk to Biffy." Brandy: "Oh. You know that guy? I thought I saw him talking to Kimmie the other day. And seriously, what is with that hat." Lee: "Look I gotta go after him. It's–" Brandy: "Perfect! Something we can do together. As a couple." Lee: "Aw." grabs his hair in frustration and then runs towards Biffy. Brandy: "W-wait. Why didn't you tell me we'd be running? As if I have the right footwear!" ---- is walking through the city. Lee is waiting at a stoplight so he can follow him when Brandy catches up. Brandy: "I told you I'm wearing heels! I was trying to look good for you, at least I try!" light changes and Lee takes off. Brandy follows him. "Why do you need to talk to that human fridge anyway?" Lee: improvising "'Cause, I heard through the bad boy grapevine Biffy's gonna, uh, pull an even bigger prank than, mine." Brandy: on "Oh, and if he does, he'll be the new coolest bad boy in school? And you're afraid that I'll wanna date him instead? Wow. How almost romantic." Lee: "He's going–in there?" is entering a large, freestanding office building. "And why am I seeing that logo everywhere I go?" remembers how he's seen the logo on the paint cans used in the prank and on some hardware on Factory Island. Despite this, he and Brandy enter the building after Biffy. Announcer: "Welcome to the Mobile Wireless Federation head offices. A division of Mann, Wurst, and Finnwich." enters an elevator and pushes a button. Lee and Brandy run over just as the doors shut. "Halt! That is a secure area!" people in green hazmat suits run out of a door. Lee: "Whoa! Barrage's army are here too?" ---- green hazmats run up to Lee and Brandy. Hazmat: "Be doo dizzit." Brandy: "Oh yeah? Take your mask off and say that." Lee: her "Sorry! Just leaving." ---- Lee and Brandy are outside the Mobile Wireless Federation head offices. Lee: "Okay. Way too risky. I'll talk to Biffy tomorrow." Brandy: "And I'll make sure to wear the right footwear tomorrow. And we can do it again. One last thing." pulls out her magazine. "Favorite dessert?" Lee: "Uh, triple-chunk brownie? Gotta go!" takes off. Brandy: after him "You didn't ask me what dessert I'' like! It's tiramisu, by the way! Ugh!" ---- ''the student council meeting has not gotten any more interesting. Principal General Barrage: "And so, people, that's why we need..." is listening to music on his headphones. Suddenly, he notices everyone in the room looking at him. Camillio's Inner Monologue: Hey. Why's everyone looking at me? I better look presidential. Principal General Barrage: Cam's face "Well? Yes or no?!?" Camillio: uncertain "Uh, ye-es. If that means we can go now." Principal General Barrage: "Sure thing sweetie-pie." Camillio: up "Cool and whatever!" out of the room "Catch you later homeslices El Presidente out!" rise from everyone in the room but the principal. Principal General Barrage: "And that's how things go down in Barrage town." ---- The Next Day – 7:45 AM Cam, and Holger are riding a streetcar to school. Holger: out "Guys! Guys! Holger still not know vere to take Greta on date! Too much pressure, Holger snap like pencil!" demonstrate, Holger snaps his pen in half, and ink sprays onto his chin. Lee: "Holg, just chill. A movie? Dinner?" Holger: "Movie? What if it's 3D? That's so many Ds! Dinner? That is another D! Oh no, what if they have no fried nixelnorf? Then what? Then what, huh? No fried nixelnorf!" Camillio: "Bro. Bro. Look at me!" Holger: "Oh no!" Camillio: commanding "Look at me!" calms. "You gotta hang out in chillsville for a while." Lee: his phone "Biffy's still not answering. He has to know I'm onto him." streetcar drops them off at their stop. Camillio: "You too ese! You guys gotta bring it down like a whole lotta notches, man. See I'm president, right? And I say all is good. Now let's greet my people." people are none too happy with him. Boy in Backwards Baseball Cap: "You suck!" Camillio: "What?" Burly Guy: "Sellout!" Branch: "Dude, how could you do that?" line the pathway into school. Cam slinks up to a trio of angry cheerleaders. Camillio: "But ladies–" throw their pom-poms at him and storm away. "Ey!" his friends "Okay that was mostly the opposite of what was supposed to happen, so, like, what gives yo!" peels a flier off of a tree. Lee: "You voted for school uniforms?" Camillio: "Whaaat?" grabs the flier. Tina: unimpressed "So Mister President, are you trying to make the student body revolt?" tape recorder is out. Camillio: "There is no way I voted for this." Tina: "Uh, I was there, and you did!" Brandy: "Leaping, I've been looking for you." shoves her books into his arms and turns to Cam. "And you. Uniforms? I spent a fortune on a new wardrobe that I will be showing off this season. Fix this." leads Lee into school. Camillio: relaxation "Hey-ey-ey-ey." soon as Brandy leaves, he puts an arm around Tina's shoulders. "Hi. You know how you're like uh, book smart and stuff? Yeah. Can you use those smarts to say, help El Presidente reverse that thing that's gonna make people hate him?" Short Boy: "Mister President?" turns around and gets a fist in his gut. Tina: Cam's assailant leaves "Too late. Read the school charter, I'm sure you'll figure something out." leaves. Cam holds his stomach as he kneels on the ground. Camillio: "Aw man. More homework?" collapses. ---- and Lee are walking through school together. Brandy: "Check out the footwear." is wearing running shoes. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you, I waited outside the building after you left, and Biffy bought four coffees and went back in. What does it mean? After school when we follow him back, we can find out." Lee: doomed "Today? After school? We?" takes her books and leaves. The bell rings. ---- afternoon, after school, Cam has another student council meeting. Camillio: the phone "Yeah. I'll call you if he leaves." hangs up. Tina: "So did you read the charter?" Camillio: "Uh, actually, no. I was sorta waiting for the movie to come out." Tina: her eyes "Luckily I did. The only way to reverse an official decision is for the principal to vote against it in another vote." Principal General Barrage: the room "Hoo-wah! Who's excited about uniforms?" ---- Brandy is spying on Biffy, who is playing with his cat by the football field. Brandy: "Ugh. Where is he, he's always late." slides down a drainpipe behind her. Lee: "You found him? I was looking for him all day. Thought he skipped. Let's just hold up here and see what he does next." Brandy: "Spying on him it is. Here." hands him a dessert. "Triple-chunk brownie. For energy." Lee: "Wow. Thanks." Holger: "Lee!" and Greta have arrived. "It's Holger and Greta from school!" Lee: "I know who you–" pauses and presses a finger to his temple. "Kinda on a mission!" Holger: "Mission? Exciting! Oh, we go with you!" Greta: "A double date? That's a great idea." Brandy: "Hold up. No civilians on our mission, it's too dangerous. Right Lee? C'mon, Biffy's leaving!" walks out of the bushes to follow him. Lee: "Sorry Holg." lower lip quivers, and he looks at Lee with puppy dog eyes. Lee shakes his head, so Holger intensifies his stare and lets a single tear leak from his eye. Lee: in "Okay, you can come along." and Greta smile, take each other's hands, and follow Lee. ---- principal is still excited about the new school uniforms. Principal General Barrage: "And you can choose between two colors. Liver green, and dirt brown! Next?" Camillio: "Um, ahem, uh, this whole, uh, uniform thing, is is is wack, yo. Yeah. You know I think we need to have like a, like a, like a re-vote or something." Principal General Barrage: raspily "Are you challenging my authority?" robot eye begins to shine. Camillio: "No! Maybe." looks over to Tina, and she nods. "Yes. I am." confident "Debeda that's right, because I am El Presidente, and I speak, for the entire student body when I say, 'yo ese. Uniforms ain't cool. Okay?'" Principal General Barrage: calmly "Okay. I'm a fair man. You have forty-five minutes to impress me." casts a worried look towards Tina. ---- the corporate headquarters, Biffy is once again getting on the elevator. The group of spies has hidden their faces behind magazines while they spy. Greta: "He's on the fourth floor." Brandy: down her magazine "Leave this part to moi." walks over to the reception desk. "Hi. We're all here for the Parents Bring Your Kids to the Office Day?" Elderly Receptionist: "Oh really? Never heard of it. Who are your parents?" casts a casual glance at some papers underneath the receptionist's arm. Brandy: "Ernest Watuski, Darcy Fetsula, Elizabeth Mann, and Nancy Deskchair." Elderly Receptionist: "The co-founder of this company, Mrs. Mann, has been dead for twenty years." Brandy: and threateningly "Listen lady. I'm pretty sure I know who my mum is. Now, you can hand over our passes, or I can tell Mummy dear over dinner how rude receptionists wouldn't let me in to see her." receptionist gapes in shock and fear and hands over four passes. Brandy takes them and walks back to her friends, who drop their magazines and follow her to the elevators. Brandy uses the passes. Elderly Receptionist: "Hey you!" group looks over. "I just checked! Mrs. Mann never even had a daughter!" receptionist presses a button on the desk and an alarm goes off. Two green hazmats arrive. Elderly Receptionist: "Stop!" group gasps. Fortunately, the elevator doors open, and they board. The doors shut before the hazmats can catch them, and the group heads up to the fourth floor. Once they arrive, they look out of the elevator before disembarking, and spot what appears to be a fairly normal office floor–normal, that is, apart from the fact that all of the residents look and dress the same. Lee: "Okay. We can find Biffy if we split up. But don't let him see you, and call me if you see him." nods. Brandy: "I got a hunch! This way!" pulls Lee away. Holger: Greta "Sometimes when Holger on secret spy mission, me likes to pretend me is Jorf Borf, secret agent extraordinaire." Greta: "I could be his partner. Honey Roasted. What do we do?" elevator next to theirs opens, revealing two men in green hazmat suits. Holger: gleeful "We run!" couple takes off, leaping from cubicle to cublicle. Greta: singing "We are spies!" Holger: singing "Greta Holger are spies!" Lee and Brandy creep up to a room with a large glass window. Inside the room are several scientists doing an experiment with a monkey, a ray gun, and a cell phone. Lee: "Weird." and Lee sneak by that room and over to another. Brandy pushes Lee's head out of sight. Brandy: whispering "Human fridge alert." the room are two scientists working on a cell phone and Biffy. Brandy: "What are they up to?" green hazmat holds a tablet up to Biffy. Biffy smiles, and they hi-five. Lee: shocked "What the..." ---- and Lee are still watching the room. Brandy: "Okay. That was totally the most suspicious thing ever." moves to exit the room. Lee and Brandy sneak away, and when he exits the room Lee pulls Brandy close so they can hide behind a potted plant. Their lips come very close. Lee: blushing "Uh, he's getting away." smiles as Lee moves to follow Biffy. ---- and Greta are still running through the office. Greta and Holger: singing "Duh duh, duh duh duh duh–" Greta: singing "Evading!" Holger: singing "Evading bad guys!" Greta and Holger: hi-pitched "Ba baaaaa! Buh!" pant for breath as they hide in a cubicle. Greta: "This, is the best date, ever." move to kiss. Suddenly, Greta pulls back, and Holger gets nabbed by two green hazmats. Holger: "NOOOO! HONEY ROASTED!" Greta: "HUUAAH!" leaps out of the cubicle and cracks her knuckles. "This time, it's personal." gives chase. ---- has taken up the hard task of convincing the principal to abandon the school uniform idea. Camillio: "So, in collusion, freedom, of choice is like, mucho important, okay? So you should totally change your vote on uniforms because uh, they're itchy, and like gross." facepalms and slumps due to Cam's speech. Principal General Barrage: "That was literally the dumbest thing I've ever heard! School uniforms stay!" Camillio: "Aw, man!" rest of the council joins in his disappointment. Tina hands him the school charter. Tina: up "Principal Barrage. Tina Kwee. While I do agree our president is a fool, I object to the uniform. It stifles basic freedoms of self-expression! Right, El Presidente?" Camillio: something in the school charter "Huh?" runs out the door. "Later, alligator!" sighs. It seems uniforms are here to stay. ---- is walking through the office while Lee and Brandy tail him. Suddenly, he stops, and his pursuers duck behind a wall to avoid detection. Biffy then moves on. Lee: "Okay. Did he just see us?" Brandy: her compact's mirror to check "Negative. But he's on the move." Lee: impressed "Pretty smooth." Brandy: "I know." snaps the compact shut. "Let's roll." and Lee resume following Biffy. Suddenly, Biffy starts running. Lee: running "I don't get it. Why is he running? Does he know we're following him?" runs into a conference room. The two spies follow him in, and the door shuts behind them. Biffy: "Now I got ya right where I want ya." has a large, futuristic rifle in his hands. Lee: scared "Biffy?" bully laughs and runs into an adjacent room. The door shuts behind him. Lee tries to open the door, but is unable to do so. Suddenly, the lights go out in the room he's in. Lee: "What a jerk!" Brandy: tearful "That's another thing on the checklist." Lee: "What? Biffy being a jerk?" Brandy: scared "No. 'Do You Know Your Partner's Worst Fear?'" Lee: "Oh. I'm guessing yours is–the dark?" Brandy: sad "You finally noticed something." Lee: "Don't worry. You're safe with me." grasp hands. Deep Voice: "Lee Ping? Finally we meet. Knock knock." Brandy: a fist "You better let us out of here, or my boyfriend is gonna unleash a can of whoop-butt all over you!" Lee: "Biffy? Are you Radcircles? What is this about?" Deep Voice: "Secret tunnels. Brainwashing. Your dad. The tazelwurm. The prank. Turkey lasagna. All part of a conspiracy that goes to the top." ---- hazmats throw Jorf Borf into a closet. Greta spots them from behind a wall. She uses her lipstick as warpaint and gets ready to attack. Meanwhile, Holger laments how he messed up. Holger: "Oh! Holger make horrible superspy! He no Jorf Borf! Let everyone down. Must cry in shame now." begins crying while clattering is heard on the other side of the door. Greta: "Hiiiiiiiya!" kicks the door open. "Juju!" Holger: happy "You save Holger?" picks him up. "You are the true hero of this fairytale, Greta!" Greta: "Call me Honey Roasted." giggles. ---- and Brandy are still in the dark. Deep Voice: "But all that's nothing. Here's the real doozy. The reason you, Lee Ping, were chosen, was–" Female Voice: "Biffy Tawilager Goldstein! Stop messing around!" the lights come back on and the door Biffy went through opens. Biffy is led out by his ear by one of the scientists from before. Mrs. Goldstein: "Was my son playing tricks on you?" Biffy angrily "Didn't we speak about this?" Biffy: "Mooooommmm." Lee: "Mom?" door Lee and Brandy came in through opens, and the other scientist walks in, accompanied by the monkey from earlier. Mrs. Goldstein: "Look who I found up to his old tricks again. Scaring so–" Biffy: "Mom, these are my friends! We were just playing." seriously "Right guys?" Lee: confused "What? What's going on? How come you've been avoiding my calls?" Mrs. Goldstein: "Biffy. I'm so proud of you." pats his chest. "You finally made friends!" angry "Why didn'tchu tell 'em we took your phone away!" Mr. Goldstein: "He's grounded. And he knows why." Lee: "But–how come you kept ditching me at school? I called out to you." Biffy: "Got a bootleg of the new DoD album." pops an earbud out. "Guess I didn't hear ya. My bad." Lee: "So...what about the conspiracy?" up the birthday party photo "And why are you in this picture?" Biffy: "I was messing with ya. And that, I remember that cake. All I could smell was vanilla icing from like ten blocks away seriously cakes are my thing." chuckles. "That was your party?" Brandy: "Okay, what are you guys talking about?" Mrs. Goldstein: "Enough with the cake already, time to get back to work!" Mr. Goldstein: "Yeah, go get us those coffees. Don't forget to make Gary's a double." green hazmat with its helmet off looks in. Gary: "Yeah." Biffy: "I'll see you guys at school. Oh and hey!" angry "Don't spy on me again. Okay?" Brandy: unimpressed "We thought you were actually doing something more interesting than fetching coffee." monkey leaps on Biffy's head and examines it. Biffy: "Hey!" and Brandy laugh. ---- reenters the room in which the meeting is taking place. Camillio: panting "Yo! Mister P-Principal, General, sir, dude, some young hoodlums just like totally banged into your car, yo!" Principal General Barrage: "Sweet pineapple pitstop!" goes off to survey the damage. As soon as he's gone, Cam waves the vice principal in. Vice Principal Victoria: "Why all the long faces? School uniform got you down? Wish there was something I could do to help, but–" Camillio: "Well you can!" holds up the charter. "'Cause according to this, if the principal leaves without dismissing the proceedings or whatever, you his second-in-command, yeah, you–" to the vice principal "–huh? Could totally vote for him." Vice Principal Victoria: "Since I find looking at my students in military fatigues a rather dull prospect, I vote to reverse." Camillio: "Aye I totally second that, man!" her a gavel "Now just bang the gavel to make it all official like." vice principal brings the gavel down onto the desk, and school uniforms are officially taken off of the books. Principal General Barrage: the room "There's nothing wrong with my car! What'd I miss?" president and the vice principal smile at each other. ---- 4:08 PM, Lee and Brandy exit the head offices of the Mobile Wireless Federation. They meet up with their other two friends. Holger: "Greetings, fellow spies!" Greta: "Didja crack the case?" Lee: "Yeah it–all worked out." gets a text from Cam and reads it. "Meeting over, no uniforms, Barrage on the move–" eyes bug out. "Gotta scram!" Brandy "You coming?" Brandy: "Go do your thing. See you tomorrow, boyfriend." smiles at him. Lee: smiling "Gotta go." bolts. Greta and Holger: happy "Aww!" Greta: "Adorable." Holger: "He's shy." ---- makes it back to detention in time. That night, he examines the photo again for clues. Lee: "Well, the only one left on the picture is The Amazing Finnwich. He's the only other person who would know about Cam's monkey trigger word. Don't know how I'm gonna find him, but he's my last lead." video chat window opens on Lee's computer. Brandy: "I just wanted to say that was fun today. We should do it again." Lee: "Sure. Um, you're surprisingly crafty." Brandy: "See what happens when you actually get to know someone? So, hey. How was that brownie?" Lee: "Oh yeah!" picks it up and takes a bite. "Wow. Where'd you get this?!?" Brandy: "I made it. Well, my chef did. So, what was with that weird place today, anyway? Do they just make phones there?" Mrs. Ping: outside "Lights out!" turns off his lights. Lee: whispering "I gotta go. See you tomorrow. Hey, thanks for the brownie." shuts down his computer and takes a look around his room. In addition to the paint can, the logo is on a can of Green Apple Splat. Lee: "Hmm. That logo is everywhere. They make everything. What does it mean?" the soda can "A division of Mann, Wurst, and Finnwich? Is that the same Finnwich who's–The Amazing Finnwich?" sighs and picks up a picture of Brandy. "Why is nothing what it appears to be?"